


Draconian Mishap

by WaskeHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Courting Rituals, F/M, Flying, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaskeHD/pseuds/WaskeHD
Summary: Fearing for his life, Harry Potter foolishly attempts a ritual meant to give him power and protection against a dragon. "Why is the story called Draconian Mishap, Husband?" "Ehm, I don't know, Wife. It's that stupid author, who thinks he's smart." A certified crack-fic with a dragon wife and a human husband. Enjoy!
Relationships: Hungarian Horntail/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Mistakes of a Draconian Proportion

**Ho Boy!**

**I did _not_ expect to be writing this story at all. Glares menacingly at Honorversefan.  
Oh well, I robed him into being more or less the permanent beta-reader for this crack-fic.  
**

**What's to say about it really. I got inspired by Andrius's three chapter fic "Dragon Date", and it is just the cutest thing I've ever seen, so go read that and follow/favourite the story. Throw in a quick review.**

**Since this is going to be a stupid crack-fic, I reserve the right to use any trope that the story needs to continue. I think that's all.  
**

**Hit me up on the Harry/Fleur Discord server if you want to chat, great people in there.  
**

**Enjoy  
** **Waske  
** **XxX**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistakes of Draconic Proportions**

Harry Potter usually hated his life, but at this moment it had turned up to a solid fuck you from Fate. Being forced into the Triwizard Tournament was bad enough, dealing with a jealous Ron was even worse, but facing down a two ton nesting dragon was a whole different level of misery even for him. He and Hermione had spent the past weeks scouring through the library, even getting an unlimited pass to the restricted section from Professor Moody, but nothing had really turned up for him. It was the evening before the task, and Harry was starting to hate his life.

Idly flipping through the pages of a dusty old tome, that looked like it had a few splodges of blood, hopefully non-human, his eyes fell upon a page filled with scribbles in what looked like archaic English.

"Draconia Vincularis Imperium," Harry muttered to himself.

Reading over the pages, it looked like a sharing ritual between human and dragon, which would make the human safe from dragonfire and his body more resilient to bodily trauma. He looked around for Hermione, but couldn't see her anywhere. Looking over the specifications the ritual didn't seem to need more than his blood and the dragon's blood for the ritual to work. He would have to paint a rune on the dragon's forehead in his blood, while he drew a rune over his chest in the dragon's blood and then chant a longish incantation and likely survive the massive amount of pain such a ritual would bring him, but if it succeeded he would be safer from the dragons in the morning.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry quickly packed up the book and put it into his bookbag while Madam Pince wasn't looking, before ducking out under his cloak. It would be better for everyone if they didn't know what he had just been reading. He wasn't even sure if Dumbledore had meant for the book to still be there. It was completely non-descript and hidden in a corner of a hidden bookshelf.

He quickly grabbed his silver knife in his potions kit, going over the runes once more before he made the slow trek out into the forest. He definitely had to have lost some of his marbles doing this. Hermione would definitely chide him fiercely if he even survived what was the quintessential hail Mary of stupidity.

Against all odds, Harry didn't run afoul of anyone on his way to the large cages. The dragons seemed to be subdued all around him with no-one in sight. He supposed that they had sedated them the night before the task, so the dragons were well-rested before they let them loose on the champions. How Bagman and Crouch thought they would be able to survive an encounter with a two ton fire breathing killing machine, Harry had no idea. He chalked it up to Wizards being morons once again. If he was being honest to himself, he wasn't sure if this world was much better than the one, he had left behind. Sure, living with the Dursleys was horrible but the amount of near-death experiences he had survived in the magical world didn't leave him with any fond memories either.

At this rate, he really only stayed around for the few people, he could still call friends and Sirius. The rest wasn't worth anything. They kept hating him and loving him in equal amounts but their attitudes were so fickle that he couldn't be bothered with them anymore.

He found his way to the cage of the Hungarian Horntail, if he was going to steal magic from one of these majestic creatures, he would choose the biggest and meanest of them all. Dudley had taught him that bigger meant better growing up and he was fairly certain that it applied to dragons as well.

Finding a spot between the scales where he could draw a small amount of blood was harder than he had initially thought, it was only because of Hagrid's long monologues about dragons that he finally found a spot where he could prick the dragon with his silver dagger, drawing enough blood for the rune on his chest.

One thing the ritual hadn't warned him about, or maybe it had and he just hadn't been able to translate it properly was that dragonblood on human skin burned like hot grease, it was sticky and the temperature was way past anything he had ever felt before. Clenching his teeth tightly together as he drew the runes on top of the Hungarian Horntail's head with a bloodied palm. He compared the runes in the book to the one on the fire breathing dragon's head, finally relaxing taking up a cross-legged position in front of the cage.

"Draconia Vinicular Imperiar Nexum…"

Muttering the incantation, Harry felt a burning sensation on his skin. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the bright light between his eyelids, hoping against all odds that nobody would be awake to see what he was doing. He could feel the dragonfire running through his veins unclogging them as the magic coursed through his body in a perfect circulation, constantly feeding itself as it drew in the ambient magic around him, pooling itself right above his navel as it built its way up into his chest where the rune was. A second heartbeat made itself known to him as the magic pumped through unknown veins; his blood boiling in his body; sweat pouring down from his face.

He reached the end of the incantation, feeling a bone-deep relaxation flooding over him, his nose picking up a stench coming from himself. Cracking open an eye he saw the light envelop the Hungarian Horntail in front of him, he looked down at his chest and found it covered in a sort of greyish matter, almost like sludge. He turned his head back to the glowing dragon and felt his jaw drop down uncontrollably.

Where the Hungarian Horntail had been only moments prior a young woman, no older than Fleur was lying asleep in the bottom of the cage, her hair was as dark as the scales the dragon had proudly shown before, a set of small spikes sticking out from her forehead, pointed scaly ears and a slimmed-down tail extending from her back. She was completely naked, shivering in the cold, and most problematic of all, she was just about to wake up.

He watched in horror as the young woman opened her eyes to look at him. The smile on her lips was both seductive and predatory as she blinked to clear off the sleep. Yup, it was official, Hermione would definitely have his hide for what he had just done.

"Husband!" the woman exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked eloquently.

"You're my husband," the woman repeated. "You stink."

"Sorry?"

"It's alright." the woman shrugged. "But I would recommend you find a river to clean off your scales in."

"Excuse me." Harry blinked. "Could you back up a little? What did you just call me?"

"Husband of course. We just got married," the woman said. "You initiated the ancient marriage ritual between dragons and men. I hope I didn't get married to an idiot, also it's really in poor taste for you to marry me while I'm asleep. Usually, the bride should have a say in whether she wants to get married, but I suppose I could have found a worse mate. Your magic is strong within you."

"Uhm… What?!"

"Seriously," the woman shook her head. "I'm flattered and I would likely have accepted if you had asked. Anything to get away from these barbarians. Do you have any idea how much their magic hurts when they keep hurling it at us?"

"Uhm no?" Harry said unhelpfully.

"It isn't so bad when it's just the one or two, my scales usually take care of those, but when they hurl twenty or more at me at a time it really stings, and the headaches. Don't get me started on the headaches. They are the worst. I really should thank you for marrying me."

"We're married?"

"Yes, yes, keep up. Now get me out of this cage."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Harry stalled.

"Why not?" the woman frowned. "Do you really want to see your wife being locked up like this? Maybe you aren't such a good guy after all."

"No no," Harry backpedalled. "It's just. What about the task tomorrow?"

"Oh, that silly tournament?" The woman grimaced. "You know, it really is quite rude of you humans to drag us from our home to put us in an arena for you to have fun with us. I'm telling you, the others are not pleased. Well neither was I really, but then you came and married me, so I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."

"But if I take you out the cage right now there's going to be a panic," Harry explained. "Well, there's going to be a panic anyway seeing as you're well…"

"Not quite a dragon anymore?" the woman teased. "Don't worry. I can easily shift back into my dragon form, I'm surprised though. The stories that are passed down would suggest that you would prefer me in this form. I can shift back for you if you want. Though it might make copulation a bit trickier."

"Copulation?" Harry eeped.

"We're married, remember? Seriously. Are you an actual idiot?"

"I don't think so?"

"Good. Are you a good hunter?" The woman asked. "Usually you would do this before the actual marriage ritual, but since you skipped right ahead and did that first then we'll have to do this now."

"Good hunter?"

"Yes, yes, what have you hunted before. Are you impressive? I can't show my face to the other dragons if my husband turns out to be a bad hunter. What's the most impressive beast you've hunted."

"Uhm, I've killed a thousand year old basilisk before," Harry said uncertainly. "Does that count?"

"Really?!" the woman leaned against the bars. "A thousand year old basilisk. If you can prove to me that you've killed one of those, I'll let you breed me right this instant. We would make strong offspring."

"Breed? Offspring?" Harry squeaked.

"Of course," the woman nodded. "You are a mighty hunter for bringing down one of those foul beasts."

Sounds of sniffing reached his ear. He self consciously tried to wipe off the sludge on his body, but it only seemed to cake his hands, smearing it further around his body.

"Don't bother," the woman said. "You'd need a river to remove that layer of filth. Your magic smells amazing, strong. I'm almost certain you would have had a chance to best me even before we did the ritual, now I would say you're about as strong, if not stronger than me in my dragon form. Yes, yes, I've really gotten lucky with you, Husband."

"So we're married?"

"Yes, keep up. Now, are you going to keep me in this cage or not?"

"What about the tournament?" Harry asked. "I can't let you out before the task is complete."

"Fine." the woman shrugged. "We'll wait until the task is complete before we can be together."

"How do we explain you turning into a woman?" Harry asked, beginning to feel rather self-conscious about her naked appearance.

He felt his cheeks flush as he turned his head away from her nakedness. He almost turned his head back when he heard the small giggles coming from the cage.

"I'm happy to see that this fleshy form is attractive to you." she laughed softly. "I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't copulate with me. My grandmother always said that humans had this weird idea about physical attraction."

"What are dragons attracted to?" Harry asked genuinely interested.

"Strength of course. A strong mate means that they will be able to protect the offspring and provide food for me as I protect the nest. You're already a strong hunter if you are to be believed, husband."

"Harry."

"What?"

"You can call me Harry, my name is Harry Potter."

"What kind of name is Harry Potter?" the woman asked.

"The one my parents gave me." Harry huffed. "What did your parents call you?"

"Conqueror of the Wide Skies, Firebreather of the Spiked Kind," she said proudly. "Okay, I admit it sounds better in Draconic."

"Ehm, okay." Harry scratched the back of his head.

"You give me a name, Harry Potter."

"Katarina?"

"Katarina," the woman tasted the name. "It'll do. I need another name. Something fierce, something that will bring fears to our enemies. Something fiery."

"Anadlydd tân is Welsh for Fire Breather," Harry mused. "My mother's name was Lily."

"Analily," Katarina said. "Katarina Analily Potter. That's what they will know me as. My name will strike fear into our prey."

"Nice to meet you, Katarina." Harry smiled. "So, tomorrow?"

"Right, right." Katarina waved her hand. "I'll turn into my dragon form and wait until the task is over. You better hope that you'll be facing me. I won't show mercy to any of the other humans. Only you are special. It'll be a test, since you haven't proven yourself to me. Prove to me that you're better than me in some way, or I will be in control of this marriage, and you will answer to me."

Gulping, Harry did the only thing he could and nodded to the fierce woman.

"Good, Harry Potter." Katarina smirked. "Now leave. You may be strong, but you still need your rest. Come find me tomorrow and we will have our battle for dominance. Don't worry I will not throw you away if you prove to be weaker than I, but I will control you if you prove to be a disappointment. Don't disappoint me, Harry Potter. We will meet on the field of battle tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Harry repeated, watching in awe as Katarina blurred into her massive dragon form.

He gingerly reached out towards her head, scratching her scales under her massive jaw, instinctively knowing where she wanted him to scratch her. Waving to his dragon wife as he disappeared under his invisibility cloak, Harry slightly shook his head. He had no idea how he had managed to find a marriage ritual specifically made for marriage between humans and dragons and somehow succeeded in completing it without having to dominate the dragon as Katarina had said he would usually have had to go about it.

Arriving in the Gryffindor common room, Harry almost ran into a nervous Hermione, wringing her hands together. He really wanted to take a shower before he had to talk to her, but seeing her this anxious, he just couldn't let her wait until he was cleaned up again. Pulling off the invisibility cloak in front of her, only for her to jump up into the air in fright almost made him chuckle.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?" she chided, holding her hands to her heart. "I was so worried. Do you have any plan for your dragon tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Harry said. "I'll be alright if I pick the Hungarian Horntail."

"But that's the fiercest of the four of them." Hermione scrunched up her brow. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly. "I'm going to take Moody's advice. I'm going to try and outfly my dragon."

"You can't bring anything but your wand, remember?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Are you even being serious about this?"

Harry lifted his wand and pointed it towards a pillow willing his magic to pull it towards him, catching it as it almost hit his face faster than he could register.

"Of course! You can summon your broom," Hermione slapped her forehead. "Wait, did you just summon that silently? That's incredibly advanced and you could barely do that when we learned about it in charms."

"Guess I did," Harry said. "You can bring my broom to the stands. No need for me to summon it from further away."

"I'm not sure that's allowed in the rules," Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm not bringing it with me into the arena," Harry argued. "It's not like there's any rules against what the audience can bring with them."

"I suppose that's true." Hermione nodded. "This is insane."

"Tell me about it." Harry nodded. "Alright, I really need a shower and to get some sleep. We'll practice before the task tomorrow, but I'm confident I'll be able to summon the broom."

"If you can do it silently, I'm sure you're more than able to do it tomorrow." Hermione nodded. "Good job finding a way to do it."

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "And thank you so much for helping me."

Before he could stop her, Harry found himself engulfed in a bone breaking hug from Hermione. Remembering that he was covered in sludge, he tried to break away from her, but he was afraid he would hurt her.

"What have you been doing?" Hermione asked. "You really stink."

"I went to see the dragons again," Harry told a half-truth. "I'm covered in Forbidden Forest, which is why I really need a shower."

"Go," Hermione scrunched up her nose. "I'll see you early for breakfast."

"Aye aye, captain."

"Shut it. Good night Harry."

"Good night, Hermione."

Waking up the next morning, Harry felt nervous for a different reason. He could feel the changes that the marriage ritual had done to his body. He felt stronger and more refreshed than he ever had before. He even felt like he had grown a little bit. His skin looked cleaner and more white and his scar had dimmed considerably. He could even see without his glasses, properly which had come as a welcome surprise. He remembered having to use them before going to sleep, but the changes probably weren't completely finished for him yet. His second heartbeat was still constantly pumping magic around his body.

Normally, he would have had no appetite, but the smell of breakfast had him feeling hungrier than he had ever felt before. He could probably even compete with Ron in quantity at the moment.

"Wow, slow down, Harry," Fred said sitting down next to him. "Feeling ready? Got a game plan?"

"Should we lower or raise the odds of you surviving?" George asked on the other side.

"I'll probably be okay." Harry shrugged. "I only have to deal with a dragon."

The gasps followed by immediate silence descending around him made him look up at the people's faces. Most of them looked a bit green, while others were on the verge of crying. Fred and George had even lost a bit of their usual exuberance.

"Dragons?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, got to deal with a dragon each."

"Are they insane?!" Katie shrieked.

"Well, I don't know, probably? Bagman seems to have taken a few too many hits from bludgers and Crouch either doesn't understand or doesn't care about the dangers of dragons," Harry said, standing up from his seat. "Oh well, wish me luck."

Smirking, Harry grabbed an apple before making his way back to the Gryffindor common room, where he would hand over his Firebolt for Hermione to bring to the arena. She hadn't been awake yet, but she probably would be by the time he got up there. He decided to dress light, wearing one of his quidditch outfits without the padding. Walking back down into the common room with his Firebolt over his shoulder, he quickly spotted Hermione and handed it over to her.

"I guess I'm all set." Harry smiled.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Hermione frowned. "You're going up against a dragon."

"I'll be fine." Harry waved dismissively. "I've survived worse."

"Oooh, I hope you'll be alright," Hermione fretted.

"No use worrying about it." Harry smiled. "Come, let's head down there."

They had barely made it to the entrance hall before they were stopped by Professor McGonagall, telling him that he needed to head to the Champion's tent. Giving Hermione a quick goodbye hug, Harry followed Professor McGonagall at a leisurely pace. He could see her casting several worried glances towards him.

"I hope you're ready, Mr Potter," she said before leaving him in front of the tent.

Heading in, Harry spotted the other three champions in various states of distress. Fleur was absently biting at her fingernails in one of the chairs, Krum was staring at the canvas, mumbling to himself, Cedric was walking back and forth only briefly looking up at him, giving him a quick nod, before he returned to his pacing. Harry found himself a chair and leaned back closing his eyes.

"Are you not worried?" Fleur asked in a harsh whisper.

"Nope." Harry smiled.

"Are you stupide?" she hissed. "We are facing dragons."

"I know."

"You are insane."

"Most likely." Harry shrugged. "This time I had time to prepare before facing a life-threatening situation unlike before."

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked around, seeing that both Cedric and Krum were looking at him intently.

"What?" Harry asked. "It's not like Cedric doesn't know I've almost died a couple of times while attending Hogwarts."

"There were rumours," Cedric admitted. "But those were just rumours… right?"

"Which ones?" Harry asked amusedly.

Being married to a fire breathing dragon, no matter how insane it was, really helped put things into perspective.

"Quirrell in my third year, Slytherin's monster in my fourth year, Sirius Black last year. There were many rumours floating around at the end of the years," Cedric said.

"Quirrell tried to kill me, Slytherin's monster was a large basilisk, it's dead now, and Sirius Black wasn't the problem, but the dementors did try to kiss me a couple of times, talk about a bad first kiss," Harry leaned back again.

"You're lying," Fleur said.

Sitting up straight, Harry levelled his most loathsome glare at Fleur, willing her to see the truth.

"I could show you the basilisk corpse," Harry said evenly. "If the princess isn't afraid of getting dirty. If you survive your encounter with a dragon that is."

"Slytherin's monster was a basilisk?" Cedric paled.

"Yup," Harry said, closing his eyes again. "Seventy feet long or so. A dragon only burns you alive, at least you can look at it while it does so."

"Morbid, but true," Cedric chuckled mirthlessly.

"If true, I vould like to see," Krum said. "Thousand year old basilisk is impressive."

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem. I'll have to bring someone else."

"Who?" Fleur asked.

"A friend," Harry said evasively.

They didn't get another chance to question him as they were interrupted by the arrival of Rita Skeeter and her camera man shortly followed by Bagman and Crouch.

"A quick photo?" Rita asked.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Skeeter," Dumbledore's voice came from the tent flaps. "This tent is only for Champions and Tournament Officials."

Harry smirked as he watched her run away in a huff. He really wouldn't mind if the woman became dragon food. Maybe he could get Katarina to eat her, no that would be bad for her stomach. One can only eat so much bitch before getting a stomach ache.

"Gather round, Champions, gather round," Bagman exclaimed happily. "Your first task will be to collect the golden egg from a nesting Dragon."

He looked thoroughly disappointed at the lack of reaction from the champions around him. It was only the coughing coming from Crouch that helped him focus back on the task at hand.

"Right, right, in Barty's sack there are four replica models of the dragons you will be facing, now ladies first?"

Fleur extended her hand into the bag and pulled out a miniature green dragon.

"The Common Welsh Dragon," Crouch muttered. "Mr Diggory?"

Cedric pulled out a small blue dragon.

"The Swedish Short-Snout," Bagman clapped his hands. "Mr Krum?"

Krum likewise pulled up a miniature red dragon, pulling his fingers away as it snapped and spewed a small amount of flames at them.

"The Chinese Fireball," Bagman beamed. "Feisty one, don't you agree? That only leaves Mr Potter."

Smirking, Harry put his hand into the bag and pulled out the last dragon.

"Katarina," he rubbed the small model with a finger, right where Katarina enjoyed being scratched, making the model purr in his hand.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Bagman nodded seriously. "The deadliest of them all."

Harry rolled his eyes at the gasping of the other competitors. He still couldn't believe his luck, he was going up against Katarina. It was literally perfect. She wouldn't kill him, hurt him sure, but only to establish dominance over him, not that he would let himself get dragon-pecked this early in his marriage. That was still a weird thought, oh well. He would show her who the best flyer was and then he would follow it up with showing her who the best hunter was. No dragon lady was going to control him.

"You don't look nervous," Fleur whispered. "Ze Hungarian Horntail is very fierce. Madame Maxime told me that I would have little chance of making it out unscathed against it if I was even able to make it out alive."

"It's alright." Harry waved his hand. "I've got a plan."

"Mr Diggory!" Bagman called. "When the claxon fires the task will begin, followed by Miss Delacour, followed by Mr Krum with Mr Potter at the end. Good luck."

Going back to their pre-task ritual of staring off into the distance and biting their nails, Fleur and Krum didn't pay any more attention to Harry or Cedric.

"Good luck, Cedric," Harry said jauntily. "Go show them who the Real Hogwarts champion is."

"Ehm… Alright?" Cedric nervously shrugged. "You too."

"Thanks," Harry smiled, sitting back down.

There wasn't any further time for conversation as the claxon went off, making Cedric leave the tent to the sound of cheering and Bagman's enhanced voice. Harry absentmindedly listened to the commentary. It sounded like Cedric had tried to use transfiguration to complete his task, but had ended up badly burned. The claxon went off again, announcing that the second round of the task was about to begin as Fleur walked determinedly out of the tent, leaving Harry and a brooding Krum alone in the tent.

"You are very calm," Krum grunted.

"It's just like a quidditch game."

"Nein, quidditch do not try and kill you vith fire."

"I guess it doesn't, but it does try to kill you with bludgers and heights."

"You have very dark humour," Krum chuckled. "I think I might like you, Harry Potter."

"Thanks, I guess. Good luck."

The claxon went off for a third time, leaving Harry alone in the tent to wait until he would be up against Katarina.

"Well, this is at least going to be interesting," Harry mused to himself, shaking his head. "Got to be ready to put on a show for her."

The sounds of the crowd and the roars of the Chinese Fireball made its way all the way to Harry's ears. The roar of excitement signalling that Krum had somehow managed to complete his task as well, making Harry get up and stretch for a moment before getting ready to walk out. He could feel the pregame excitement well up inside of him, sure he was going up against Katarina, who was at the moment a two ton fire breathing killing machine, but he was going to compete with her in flying and he couldn't help feeling the adrenaline pump through his blood. He instantly walked out when he heard the sound of the claxon going off.

"And our last Champion who needs no introduction! The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry POTTER!"

Seeing Katarina in all of her majesty brought a smile to Harry's face. He bowed to her before lifting up his wand into the air, she wouldn't move before he was ready.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry called out.

The broomstick flew from Hermione's seat to the right of him, he grabbed it from the air, ignoring Bagman's commentary about how he had chosen to summon a broom for his task. He lifted up from the ground and quickly did a loop on his broom in front of Katarina, dodging a pillar of flame in the process.

Harry teasingly wagged a finger at her, before he began circling her. He hated seeing her in chains, so he did the most insane thing he could have done and blasted the chains holding her down. She really was something else as she stretched her body and wings.

"Potter has freed his dragon?" Bagman commented questioningly. "Has he lost his marbles? The Hungarian Horntail seems to be… stretching? The dragon is bowing its head at Potter? Ladies and Gentlemen, I have no idea what is going on at the moment."

Ascending quickly into the sky, Harry goaded Katarina into following him. Weaving and ducking; dodging and swirling; Speeding up and slowing down; he participated in a deadly aerial dance between dragon and man; husband and wife. They had almost made it out of sight of everybody when Harry decided that they had enough. The game was on. Katarina knew that he would have to get the golden egg, she wasn't stupid, and he knew that she would do her very best to block him.

Descending rapidly in a corkscrew, Harry and Katarina spiralled around each other in a deadly game of chicken. She had completely pulled in her wings, while Harry had laid himself flush against his broomstick. Her weight gave her a distinct advantage as they barrelled towards the ground, but Harry wasn't about to give up. One hundred feet, eighty feet, sixty feet, fifty feet, forty feet, thirty feet, twenty feet, the ground was coming closer fast. At ten feet Katarina had to spread her wings to kill her momentum, but Harry continued his dive until he was only a foot from the ground, quickly grabbing the golden egg and pulling up in front of her face with a smug look on his face.

The crowd had descended into a dead silence until he pulled up, now they were mixingly screaming for him to leave and in cheer as he hovered in front of Katarina. He held the golden egg up on his shoulder as he slowly drifted down to the ground in front of her. Nobody made a sound as Harry landed in front of her, her head descending down to his height. He idly scratched her favourite spot.

"Good enough?" He asked her.

Instead of an answer he was met with a blinding light, signalling her transformation into a woman. Harry quickly dropped the egg and pulled off his jersey, knowing that she would end up being naked in front of everybody. He might not have completely comprehended the fact that he was married, but that didn't mean that he wanted to see his wife naked.

Even before the light stopped shining he had pulled the jersey over her head, waiting calmly topless as she finished transforming. She immediately flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You were amazing," she gushed. "I've never had such a good flight before. You're like the wind. More than a worthy flier for myself. I'm very impressed, Harry Potter."

"Good," Harry laughed. "Now we should probably get out of here. Look at them gaping."

"Okay," Katarina nodded. "Remember to bring your egg. Thank you for getting rid of those chains, they really dug into my scales. I'm telling you, those humans are bad people, please protect little me from the small bad men."

"They're the same size as you at the moment," Harry laughed. "Come on. I'm sure someone is ready to check to see if my head is alright."

"I didn't hit you with my flame did I?" Katarina asked worriedly. "I only wanted to have a little fun."

"Don't worry," Harry hugged her to him. "You didn't get me. I know you were just playing around. You didn't even use your tail when we were flying around. There were at least three places where you could have knocked me clean off my broom."

"I was having too much fun," Katarina smiled demurely. "We should go flying again some time."

"Sure," Harry walked through into the infirmary tent.

Inside of it, he spotted Cedric being wrapped in paste and bandages on half his body, Fleur was lying on her stomach with a sheet covering her lower half, Krum looked the best, but he still looked singed at the hems of his robes, a large scratch down his arm.

"Have a seat, Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey said hesitantly. "And uhm… Miss?"

"Potter," Katarina said evenly. "Mrs Potter."

"What?!" a shrill voice appeared in the opening of the tent.

Harry turned to find Ron and Hermione staring between him and Katarina. Dragging his hand down his face, he sighed deeply.

"Way to let the dragon out of the bag, Katarina," Harry growled.

"What?" Katarina asked. "I need to keep these females away from you. You're mine, Harry Potter."

"Yes, but dumping it on them like that…"

"Mr Potter?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's more about your companion," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone. "We are somewhat confused about her identity."

"This is Katarina Analily," Harry introduced. "Known in Draconic as Conqueror of the Wide Skies, Firebreather of the Spiked kind."

"Miss Analily," Dumbledore said. "Am I correct in assu-"

"Mrs Potter," Katarina interrupted. "My human name would be Katarina Analily Potter. Harry is my husband."

"Yeah, that," Harry dropped down on his bed.

"This is no time for jokes," Dumbledore frowned.

"She isn't," Harry said. "The flying was part of… Katarina?"

"It was to establish who would be the dominant in our marriage," Katarina hugged him. "Harry is a better flyer than me. I had to pull up first. Though I'm not sure if he is as good of a hunter as I am."

"This is most irregular," Dumbledore said. "I'm not sure I can allow…"

"You can try," Katarina growled. "But if you get between me and my husband, I swear that I will burn you to ash."

"Right," Dumbledore chuckled. "The dragon handlers are asking about you."

"I'm going to be leaving the reserve to stay with my husband," Katarina said as if that was all she needed to say. "I'll burn everyone who tries to keep me away from my husband."

"You're married?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yup," Harry looked up from his position on the bed. "You're welcome to complain, but please remember that Katarina is a fire breathing dragon."

"Is she a pack mate?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Don't turn her to ash."

"Okay," Katarina snuggled into Harry. "I won't burn her."

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "Is there anything else? I got the egg. What are my scores?"

"Well we haven't really decided yet," Dumbledore said. "You must understand that we didn't quite consider one of our champions getting married to one of the dragons."

"Not my problem," Harry said. "As I said you're free to argue with her."

"No that's quite alright," Dumbledore nodded.

The silence extended in the tent while everyone was looking at the couple snuggling on the bed. Harry couldn't really blame them, it had been a shock to him as well the night before.

"You married a dragon?"

Harry had forgotten that Ron was standing there as well. He didn't really know what to do about him. At one point he would have been happy to make up with Ron, but at the moment he wasn't sure if he really cared about Ron. His problems were quite a lot bigger than one jealous friend.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I didn't mean to." "

"Hey!" Katarina shoved him in the ribs.

"Oof," Harry grunted. "Let me finish."

"Fine, but you're playing with fire, Harry."

"I didn't mean to marry Katarina, but I'm quite okay with it at the moment. I'm looking forward to getting to know her and she's amazing to fly with, when she isn't trying to burn me."

"I love flying with you too," Katarina purred. "You're forgiven. I guess it was a bit of a shock for both of us."

"And could you tell me, how it was that you happened to be married?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ehm…" Harry hesitated.

"My magic intermingled with his," Katarina explained. "Then we sealed the marriage while we flew earlier. Like the dragon riders of old, the laws are older than your silly wands. The dragon issues a challenge and if the wizard succeeds then the marriage bond is established by magic herself."

"I see," Dumbledore frowned. "Well, we'll be discussing your score, Mr Potter."

"I guess we should follow and get my score?" Harry suggested. "What do you think about that?"

"Could you make this piece of cloth longer?" Katarina pouted. "I'm showing my reproductive organs to everybody."

"I'll help you with that dear," Madame Pomfrey said, still shocked at the development. "I've got something you can change into."

"NO! I want to wear my husband's gift," Katarina exclaimed. "I just need something for the bottom part."

"Quite," Madam Pomfrey's face turned sour. "Well, Mr Potter?"

"Ehm? What do you want me to do?"

"I assumed you had brought another set of clothes since you so willingly gave away your jersey to Miss Katarina," Madam Pomfrey arched an eyebrow.

"Ehm no," Harry scratched the back of his neck. "I really didn't think about that."

"Well, I suppose you can go out there in a hospital gown, I'll help stretch the jersey until it covers her thighs," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "It will only last for a couple of hours before reverting."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry pulled on the robe, while waiting for the matron to lengthen his jersey down her legs.

"Thank you, Madam," Katarina bowed. "Very helpful."

"You're welcome, dear." Madam Pomfrey smiled, making Harry scowl at the difference in treatment.

"Come on, Harry," Katarina said. "Let's see our scoring."

"Don't you mean mine?" Harry asked.

"No, we performed together," Katarina said. "You wouldn't look nearly as good in the air without me."

"I suppose I wouldn't have." Harry nodded. "Alright our score."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione and Ron follow at a set distance. He sighed inwardly at Ron's half-hearted attempts at saying something. Instead of dwelling on Ron, Harry quickly found himself getting distracted by the warmth of Katarina clinging to his arm.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter," Crouch said. "It is a most unusual situation we find us in."

"Stop being such a spoilsport, Barty," Bagman interrupted. "He completed the task before any of this complicated nonsense happened. He had the egg in hand long before the dragon turned into a young woman."

"They do know I'm right here, right?" Katarina whispered. "I'll burn that man to a crisp, nobody would miss him."

Harry just squeezed on of her hands in response, patiently waiting for his scores to arrive. Most of them were fairly high, he was probably ducked a couple of points for taking his time with his aerial dance with Katarina, not that he cared. Bagman gave him full marks, not a surprise if you thought about it. He was a professional quidditch player at one point, he likely appreciated the flying. Karkaroff gave him a biased four, much to the chagrin and booing of the audience.

"You're placed first alongside Krum," Hermione whispered. "Karkaroff is super biased. He gave Krum a ten even though his dragon crushed some of its eggs."

"They weren't our eggs," Katarina said. "Everyone would be dead if those were our eggs. Also I would like to inform you that I haven't been bred by anyone as of yet and couldn't have laid any eggs, thank you very much."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Hermione said sheepishly, before paling quickly. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Relax, Harry's pack mate," Katarina waved her dainty hand. It really was a dainty hand for a dragon woman. "It's not a problem. Most dragons don't get married, they just breed and then go their separate ways when the clutch is grown enough for them to survive on their own. I've only just reached an egg laying age."

"So, you haven't?" Harry asked.

"No, husband," Katarina purred. "I'm pure."

"Oh, alright," Harry coughed. "Well, shall we?"

"Shall what?" Katarina asked.

"I'm certain that Fred and George have prepared a party," Harry explained. "And we should really get you into some more clothes. Maybe Angelina or Alicia have something in your size?"

"As long as I can keep your jersey," Katarina said. "I like that it smells like you."

"Sure, keep it," Harry said. "I'll get new ones made next year if I need them."


	2. Revisiting the Snake Pit

**Hello People.**

**Somehow another chapter made it's way from the chrome dome onto these pages.**   
**Who would have thought it would happen?**

**Big thanks to Honorversefan and Astro Hawthorne for Betaing this story.**   
**Both are massive help and you should really go check out their stuff as well.**

**Throw in a quick review or a favourite or something.**   
**Also I'm so happy about your massive support on what is essentially a stupid idea becoming less stupid because of excellent Beta-readers.**

**Enjoy**   
**Waske**   
**XxX**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revisiting the Snake Pit**

The party was already well underway when Harry helped Katarina through the portrait hole, despite the loud complaints from the Fat Lady. The noise was already deafening before they made it into the common room proper. Noticing how Katarina seemed to be tensing for a fight, Harry instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders, like he had seen Fred and George do whenever Ron was about to blow his lid.

~What is this noise? Are they getting ready for a fight?~ Katarina hissed in parseltongue.

"No, no, this is a party, a celebration."

"Party? Celebration?"

"Feast?" Harry tried to explain. "There will be food and drink."

"Interesting," Katarina relaxed into him. "I will try out this party thing, maybe it will be to my taste."

"I'm sure it will," Harry sighed in relief. "Don't burn anyone please?"

"I will make no such promises. If any female decides to get too close to you, Husband. They will have earned my wrath if they make a move for you to copulate with them. You are mine, Harry Potter."

"Yes, yes, I'm yours," Harry quickly agreed.

They walked the last couple of steps and arrived in the large common room, every pair of eyes turned to them. Some of them so quickly that it looked almost whiplash-inducing.

"Harry!" One of the twins shouted. "And who is this fine lady?"

"Katarina Analily Potter," Katarina imperiously introduced herself.

Both of the twins snickered when they heard her name, making Katarina's bright orange eyes turn into reptilian slits as scales began to emerge around the side of her face and her neck. They were quickly saved by Angelina and Alicia, who came out of nowhere, grabbing the ear of a twin each pulling them down to their level.

"We're very sorry for the behaviour of these inebriates," Angelina said smoothly, twisting the ear she was holding, while ignoring the loud protest coming from her twin.

"They have no manners," Alicia followed, mirroring Angelina's moves. "It's so nice to meet you."

Katarina nodded regally, before snuggling back against Harry. The twins were finally released from their tormentors and began rubbing their ears while glaring reproachfully at the two girls.

"What did you do that for?" Fred asked.

"That really hurt," George complained.

"You were being idiots," Angelina snapped. "Katarina is still a dragon, even if she somehow has a human form."

"Right, right." the twins nodded in unison. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to laugh. It's a very good name."

"My Husband gave it to me," Katarina said. "My brethren know me as Conqueror of the Wide Skies, Fire Breather of the Spiked Kind."

"That's a bit of a mouth - Wait a second." Fred said.

"Husband?" George asked.

"Little Harry is married?" Fred looked completely baffled.

"To a dragon no less?" George tried closing his jaw.

"Nobody would have taken those odds." Fred said.

"Not even Creevey would have." George finished.

"Focus!" Alicia hissed.

"Uhm, Angelina, Alicia, do you think you might have some extra clothes Katarina could borrow? She's uhm…"

"My Husband doesn't like me showing off my flesh to the other male naked monkeys," Katarina said simply.

Facepalming, Harry tried to hide the blush rising up from the edge of his robe. Her bluntness was mortifying. He supposed that a dragon wouldn't have any need for tact. If someone annoyed you, you could just burn them into a pile of ash.

"Of course we'll help. I think I might have something extra in her size," Angelina walked around Katarina, looking her up and down. "Give us five minutes, ten max."

"Thanks, I'll pay you for them if you want," Harry replied.

"No, don't worry about it. I've got way too many clothes. But, if you really feel like it, you can be me and Alicia's wallet next Hogsmeade weekend. You'll need to buy a full wardrobe for Katarina too."

"What are you talking about? What is a wardrobe? Why would I be needing it?" Katarina demanded.

"Follow us." Alicia pulled one arm. "And no burning anyone."

"I already promised my husband, that I would only burn the females if they were trying to breed with him."

"That's good." Angelina shook her head, sending an understanding glance towards Harry. "We will not try anything with your husband. I really think we could be friends."

"What is a friend?" Katarina asked, before she was pulled out of sight.

Harry's knees almost buckled under him when he felt two arms getting slung over his shoulders.

"Harry, our friend." George began.

"Dragon Husband." Fred continued.

"Tamer of the beast of the skies." George exclaimed.

"Fiery lady you've got there." Fred whispered theatrically.

"How did it happen?" George asked seriously.

"Uhm… Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?" Harry tried.

"Not a chance in hell," Fred said, shoving a butterbeer into his hand. "So, tell us."

Harry gave them the cooked-up half-story about their flying being some form of old draconian mating ritual and how Katarina had just decided to turn humanoid in front of him in the arena."

Most of the obvious eavesdroppers seemed to take the story at face value, but Fred and George bent down, whispering quietly between them.

"Not a chance in a Grindylow swarm that's true, but we'll keep your secret. There are going to be many girls who're going to be disappointed that their favourite saviour isn't on the dating market any longer," Fred said.

"Who would want to compete against a dragon?" George asked.

"Right you are George. No one in their sane mind would want to go up against those orange eyes. She would fry you before you tried anything."

"Just so we're clear," Harry interrupted. "No pranking Katarina. I'm not getting in-between her and your backside if you decide to have some fun with her. She's still very much a dragon, even in that form. She'll burn first then ask questions or maybe she won't ask questions at all. I don't know. She's a dragon."

"Duly noted." Fred said.

"No pranking the dragon wife." George nodded seriously.

The party was soon underway again, and Harry found himself pushed between groups of Gryffindor students who all wanted to bombard him with questions about Katarina or compliment him on his flying. Some of them asked about the golden egg under his arm, but Harry waved those questions away. He wanted to put off opening it until Katarina was back. She might not care about the tournament, but he felt that it would be bad for his health to keep anything from her.

He felt the tone of the room shift, falling noticeably quiet, and saw that Katarina had returned. The hushed whispers and obvious gawking from some of the older Gryffindors rubbed Harry against his scales. Great, now he was beginning to think like a dragon. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to her, but felt himself almost stumble when he laid eyes on her again.

In the back of his mind, a small voice whispered about his crush on the Ravenclaw Cho Chang, but it was instantly consumed in fire as his eyes roamed up and down Katarina. Her raven black hair with bronze notes in it was pulled back into a ponytail, he could barely see a few scaly parts around the base of her hair; her spikes laid parallel with her hair giving it the look of two unruly strands sticking up from the rest of her smooth hair; her orange eyes watched him in amusement and vindication as she twirled around on the spot. He instantly registered that her usual tail was nowhere to be found and her hands were no longer scaled, but were as white as alabaster.

Angelina and Alicia had managed to goad her into wearing a pair of jeans that looked incredibly tight around her thighs until they swooped out around her ankles. She was still wearing his jersey but it had been tightened around her body, to look more like a t-shirt than the dress it had before. She was even wearing a pair of leather boots on her feet that gave her an extra half an inch in height, making her just that slight bit taller than him.

"How do I look, Husband? These… Monkey friends told me that you would appreciate it."

"You look great." Harry nodded dumbly. "Uhm. Thanks, Angelina, Alicia."

"No problem." Angelina snickered.

"We're happy to help." Alicia tried to stifle a giggle at him. "Remember: Our wallet, next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Right."

"Now that everyone is back," Fred stood up on a table. "We can get to the main event. Open the egg, Harry."

Succumbing to the peer pressure, Harry lifted the golden egg up over his head. His green eyes met Katarina's flaming orange ones for a second before he twisted the hinge and opened the egg. The ear-piercing screech coming from the golden contraption, made him drop it down on the floor, where it rolled to a stop in front of Katarina, who looked about ready to blast it with Dragon Fire. He dove down and closed it before she could destroy his clue for the second task, drowning the room in silence.

Nobody said anything, as Harry stumbled back onto his feet, clutching the egg to his chest.

"What the bloody hell was that sound?" Seamus shouted.

"It sounded like Ron singing in the shower," Fred joked.

"You think that's the second task, Harry? Attacking Ron while he's showering?" George laughed.

"Oi!" said Ron.

Theories running from Banshees to using the egg to scare various Professors flew around the room. Harry just stood to the side, watching as if it had nothing to do with him.

"... I'm sure you're going to have to catch Professor McGonagall in her Animagus form, that was the sound of a cat-"

"Indeed, Mr Fawcett, I am sure you have the right of it," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Everybody around Aaron Fawcett took a step away from him, leaving him alone in the center of the room..

"I think three detentions this weekend will help remind you not to talk about your professors in such a manner. Mr. Potter, Miss. Katarina, if you would please follow me? Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you both."

Harry handed his egg over to Hermione, before grabbing the crook of Katarina's elbow and pulling her with him after the strict professor.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Katarina asked.

"We're going to see Professor Dumbledore, he's like…" Harry started, unsure how to equate the Headmaster's position to draconic terms.

"The biggest and oldest dragon around this castle," Professor McGonagall helped. "You will treat him with more respect than you did earlier."

"I've met him before?" Katarina asked.

"He was the old man, who tested you in the tent earlier," Harry explained.

"Oh, the one smelling like goats," Katarina replied.

Harry was certain he could hear Professor McGonagall's eyebrows arch and disappear beneath her hairline. The woman definitely increased her pace as they walked down the corridors. Sighing loudly, Harry picked up his speed, so he wouldn't fall behind the irate professor too much, before they arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Blood Poppers!"

Stepping onto the revolving staircase, Harry felt his nerves rear their ugly head as his body moved over the doorstep. He stopped just inside of the room, looking around at the different trinkets, so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed Dumbledore calling out his name. Turning his head, he saw the Headmaster was seated behind his desk.

"Mr Potter, Miss Analily, have a seat please." Dumbledore gestured to the two chiffon chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you, Minerva, for bringing them."

"Uhm, before Professor McGonagall leaves, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"We'll need to decide what to do about Miss Analily," Dumbledore said. "The Dragon Reserve is rather put out about losing their dragon."

"I'm no one but my Husband's dragon!"Katarina snarled. "I'll be staying right by his side."

"Right, of course," Dumbledore nodded gently. "It is possible for Miss Analily to use magic with a wand at least that was what my test said earlier today. A trip to Ollivander's would probably give you more answers. Maybe it would be best for her if she joined our first years for the moment. Maybe we could find someone to help tutor her as the year moves forward. If that is something you wish for."

"Will it let me stay near my Husband?" Katarina asked.

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Why do you keep calling Mr Potter 'Husband'?"

"He is my Husband," Katarina said, tilting her head. "We're married."

"He's just fourteen!"

"I'm only eight," Katarina growled, her eyes turning into slits once more, a serpentine tongue extending it out past her lips. "I don't see what the problem is. Most dragons have their first clutch before turning ten. He's my husband. I'm his wife."

"Ehm, right," Professor McGonagall backpedalled. "Well, she'll have to be Sorted, and she'll have to get a wand. I guess we should make our way to Diagon Alley then. She will need her school supplies."

"Diagon Alley?" Katarina asked.

"It's the place where we get most of our school supplies," Harry whispered.

"First we'll need to get her sorted," Dumbledore said, getting up from his desk. "Archibald?"

"I'll sort the dragon girl," The Sorting Hat said. "Put me on, girl."

Watching a dragon getting sorted was a fascinating sight, the Hat was muttering all sorts of things too quietly for anyone else to hear. Nothing seemed to be happening aside for the rim of the hat moving up and down as the seconds passed by.

"Of course, there never was any choice… Better Be Gryffindor!"

"What is a Gryffindor?" Katarina asked. "The hat said I was brave and courageous. Of course I am, I wouldn't have been able to hunt if I wasn't."

"Gryffindor is my house here at the school." Harry smiled. "Professor McGonagall, I think it would be best if Katarina shared a dormitory with Angelina and Alicia. They are somewhat friends?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Mr Potter." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet and Miss Branley are the only sixth year Gryffindors sharing a dormitory. There should be more than enough space for her with them."

"As you wish, Albus. Can we use your floo?" Minerva asked.

"Of course, Minerva," the Headmaster replied.

"If you'll just follow me over here, I assume you've floo'ed before, Mr Potter."

"Once." Harry grimaced.

"And you… Miss Katarina have never tried it before?"

"Husband, what is she talking about?" Katarina asked.

"We'll be travelling via the fireplace."

What followed was a thorough several-minute long lecture on Floo travel, that Harry felt he had sorely missed before his first trip on the floo. It was nice to know that he didn't just need to 'tug in his elbows and pronounce the destination right'.

One quick trip later and Harry found himself grabbing Katarina before she fell face first on the floor. Seeing a dragon blush was an incredibly endearing sight, even if he had to keep himself from snickering at her expression.

"It's not funny," she mumbled. "It was spinning around so much, and all those lights flashing in front of my eyes. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem," Harry whispered. "You ready to stand?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Katarina stepped back, tucking a strand of hair behind her pointy ear.

"If you're quite done," Professor McGonagall coughed. "Follow me."

Seeing Katarina's awe as they stepped into the Alley properly spread a smile across Harry's face. McGonagall took them directly to Gringotts. He hadn't been there since the summer before his third year. The goblins seemed to give Katarina a wide berth and he had never before gotten his turn at the teller as quickly. It was funny watching the Goblin sweat as they stepped into the minecart taking them to his trust vault. Opening it up with his vault key, he took a step back to reveal the contents to Katarina.

"So shiny," Katarina breathed heavily. "There's so much gold in here. It's all yours, Husband?"

"Uhm yes," Harry said awkwardly. "I'll just fill up these bags."

"Can we bring it all?" Katarina asked excitedly. "I would love to lie around in it."

"I'd think not, Miss Katarina," Professor McGonagall chided. "You won't be needing all of those galleons."

"But they're so shiny," Katarina whined. "Though it is good to see that my husband has the beginnings of a hoard."

"That is just a portion of his hoard, Karâdrûm," the goblin snarled. "His family holds bigger hoards than this."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"We have no time to talk to the Goblins," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Has no one told you about your family holdings, Wizard?" the goblin snarled.

"Uhm no, I thought this was it," Harry replied.

"Tell us about his hoard, Fekiwvi Fueryon," Katarina snarled. "Or I will burn you with my fire."

"Fine, Karâdrûm!" The Goblin bared its sharp teeth. "The Wizard's hoard is much bigger, but he can only get the gold when he is of age three years from now. Not even getting married would allow him access to that gold."

Harry stepped in between the goblin and Katarina, staring her down as she began to inhale deeply fire burning in her eyes.

"Katarina! Calm down, we do not want to start a war. It's three years until our hoard increases. We can wait."

"Yes, Husband," Katarina demurely murmured. "I'm sorry for losing my cool around this Fueryon."

Professor McGonagall looked awkwardly between Harry, Katarina and the goblin. In the end, she just sat back into the minecart. Harry pulled Katarina with him as he sat down opposite her.

"We're ready to leave," Harry said.

The goblin just snarled as the minecart made its way back to the surface. Leaving Gringotts, Katarina grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him from store to store as they got her supplies. Madam Malkin was an interesting experience. Harry wasn't sure what it was about girls and clothes, one would think that it didn't extend to dragons, but as soon as clothes were put in front of a female of any species, they would get excited about it.

Harry was just glad that Professor McGonagall allowed them to spend some time getting her a few sets of clothes. He was dreading their trip to Ollivander's the most. There was something about that man that made him think that he was able to look straight through him.

The sound of the doorbell twinkled throughout the small dusty shop as they stepped through the door.

"Harry Potter, Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. Minerva McGonagall, Fir and Dragon Heartstring, nine and a half inches, and Mrs… Potter? I did not know you've gotten married, Mr Potter." Ollivander frowned. "Draconic magic. Interesting, very interesting."

"Katarina Analily Potter," Katarina introduced herself. "I wasn't sure if I could use a wand."

"Every magical being can use a wand." Ollivander waved his hand. "Goblins, Centaurs, Merpeople. It's the laws that forbid other beings to use a wand, not the wands themselves. Try this. Blackthorn and Dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches. No, no all wrong! Apple and Unicorn hair, Twelve and three quarters…"

On and on it went on until Katarina finally found one that matched her.

"Ebony and Dragon Heartstring, thirteen and a quarter inches. Packs a lot of power, works well for charms and defensive magic," Ollivander mused, examining the charcoal black wand. "Interesting, that a dragon would match with a dragon heartstring core."

"Is this what using magic feels like?" Katarina asked excitedly. "It's all warm and my magic flows around in this circle inside of me. Does it feel the same for you?"

"It does," Harry whispered back. "It's like the magic is beating alongside a second heartbeat."

"That was the last thing on our list," Professor McGonagall announced. "If we leave now we'll make it in time for dinner. Follow me."

Falling a little behind, Katarina grabbed Harry's arm and pulled herself close.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me," she whispered. "You didn't have to spend your hoard on me."

"You're apparently my wife." Harry shrugged. "I think it's part of marriage for me to share my hoard with you. I didn't know you liked shiny things so much. Is that a Dragon thing?"

"Uhm yeah." Katarina blushed bright red. "I kind of lost it looking at all that gold. I can't help it. It was so shiny!"

"It was kind of cute." Harry blushed as well. "Ehm… We better catch up to Professor McGonagall."

"We probably should," Katarina muttered softly. "You really think I'm cute?"

"Uh yeah," Harry chuckled.

"Keep up," McGonagall called out. "Dinner will be served soon."

Stepping into the Great Hall, every eye turned on them. Katarina didn't look fazed in the slightest. Harry, however, noticed that a lot of the 'Potter Stinks' badges had mysteriously disappeared since earlier that day. He led them both over to the Gryffindor table where they found an open space close to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Where did you go?" Angelina asked.

Harry didn't get a chance to answer before he noticed most of the males around him turning slack-eyed. Looking behind him, he saw Fleur Delacour shifting nervously on the spot.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"No," Harry answered. "Why though?"

"I wanted to apologize for 'ow I treated you, 'Arry Potter." Fleur twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. "I should not 'ave called you a leetle boy? I was just angry zat you seemed to make a mockery of ze tournament."

"What are you doing here?" Katarina snarled.

"I'm just apologizing to him," Fleur snapped back. "I 'ave no other intentions."

"You better not, Nasirnara!"

"And if I did, lizard?"

"I'd burn you!"

"I'm a creature of fire, you wouldn't be able to."

"Enough!" Harry interrupted. "I don't know what is going on, but you shouldn't fight each other."

"Sorry, Husband," Katarina purred, leaning close to him. "You promised to show me your kill. Can we go see it after feeding?"

"I did, didn't I?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, why not?"

"Can I come too?" Fleur asked innocently. "I've never 'ad a chance to see a basilisk."

"No!" Katarina snarled.

"Why not?" Fleur asked.

"Because I said so. I don't want the bird to join us."

"Why do you call her that?" Harry asked.

"Because she is a bird," Katarina said. "It's obvious, you can smell it a mile away."

"I'll be'ave," Fleur said. "Please." Though she didn't sound sincere in the slightest.

"I'll claw out your innards if you try to copulate with my husband, but I'm magnanimous. I'm dragon enough to know that my husband won't stray."

"We'll go after dinner then." Harry sighed. "Just try not to kill each other."

After a few moments of silence around the table, Angelina gathered up her courage and asked where they'd been again.

"Oh, right." Harry slapped his forehead. "Alicia, Angelina, say hello to your new dorm mate and first-year Gryffindor, Katarina Potter. Professor McGonagall took us to Diagon Alley, so she could get her supplies."

"Wait - Katarina is a Hogwarts student?" Fred asked.

"Uh-huh," Harry said, eating a bit more of his food.

Turning his head, he spotted Katarina and Fleur being more occupied with eyeing each other suspiciously than following the conversation going on around them.

"Katarina, eat your food properly or else I'm not bringing you," Harry said, trying to distract the brooding dragon.

The low growl, he got in return was probably a warning not to overstep his bounds, but she nevertheless quickly began devouring her plate heavily laden with meats. Harry absentmindedly filled her plate with a few vegetables while she kept her staring contest going with Fleur.

"So, Professor McGonagall took us to Diagon Alley, so she's got a wand now and everything. I'll try and help her catch up," Harry sighed. "But between her being a first year student, looking like she should be out of Hogwarts and the tournament. I don't know how I'm going to do all this."

"We'll help," Alicia said easily. "It's not like we have a lot going on this year. No Quidditch and barely any N.E.W.T. classes. It could be fun."

"Yeah." Angelina nodded. "Don't worry about it too much. We'll all help her feel welcome."

"And give her some lessons on acting like a human," Alicia added. "I guess we should start by having her stop calling us naked monkeys."

"You were upgraded to monkey friends," Harry teased. "That's an improvement, I think."

"What are you talking about, Husband?" Katarina asked.

"You," Harry said easily. "Angelina and Alicia have agreed to help with your studies. You'll be staying with them during the nights."

"But how will we copulate if we have separate lairs?" Katarina frowned.

Panickingly, Harry tried looking around for any help, but the only thing he got was seeing Fred and George snickering at him, right before their ears got pulled by Angelina and Alicia respectively. Katie was sitting there biting her knuckles, trying not to laugh at his predicament. Fleur, however, was glaring harshly at Katarina for whatever reason. He really couldn't understand why Katarina and Fleur hated each other like that. Maybe it was something about being a creature of fire, and they couldn't get along because they were too similar.

"Alright," Harry said, putting down his cutlery, desperate to dodge her question. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Katarina said excitedly. "Come on, let's go already?"

"Where're you going?" Fred asked.

"I promised Katarina I would show her my biggest prey." Harry shrugged. "It's to prove that I'm a good hunter and can provide for her."

"Ehm… okay hubby," George scratched his head. "You go do that then?"

Making their way out of the Great Hall, Katarina instantly grabbed one of Harry's arms and leaned in, eliciting a plethora of disappointed groans coming from a good portion of the girls in the great hall. The female groans were soon followed by the males' own ones, when Fleur quickly took position on Harry's other side though she didn't grab his arm.

Harry quickly led them up to Myrtle's bathroom, holding the door open for them before closing and locking it behind them.

"Why are we in a bathroom?" Fleur asked.

"Who's there?!"

"It's just me, Myrtle, how's death treating you?" Harry called out.

"Oh, it's been lonely. You don't visit me anymore. I stand by what I said, if you want to then you can haunt this bathroom with me."

"That's alright, Myrtle. I'm going to show the girls here the chamber," Harry explained. "Katarina wanted to see the basilisk, and Fleur tagged along."

"I wanted to zee it as well," Fleur huffed. "Where iz this chamber?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink.

~Open.~ he hissed out in parseltongue.

Taking a step back the sink opened up into a large hole in the floor, Katarina was looking mildly unimpressed as she stared into the dark depths.

"That's it? You just speak to it in the serpent's tongue?" Katarina huffed.

"There are only two known people, who can speak that in Britain," Harry explained. "Well, three with you now."

"It's so inelegant though, nothing like Draconic," Katarina whined. "So we just jump in like that?"

"That's what I did the last time."

"It looks filthy." Fleur scrunched up her nose.

"It is," Harry admitted. "There's a pile of animal bones at the bottom."

"You don't have to follow us, Nasirnara," Katarina said sweetly. "Nobody is forcing you to come."

"I'll go in first," Harry said, interrupting whatever fight was about to start. "I'll try to throw around cleaning charms as I go down, and give me a minute to cushion the bottom and clear out the bones."

"Thank you, 'Arry, so thoughtful," Fleur purred.

Deciding that the better part of valour is knowing when not to get in between two women who could light things on fire without a wand, he quickly jumped down the pipe, it wasn't nearly as scary this time around. It was almost like taking the minecarts at Gringotts, without a minecart of course.

He kept trying to clean the pipe, even if he knew it was almost impossible for him to get everything. The crunch of animal bones breaking under him rang throughout the cavernous walls. He quickly began to vanish the bones from the area around the pipe and lastly, he threw a cushioning charm on the open space. He was just about to put his head into the pipe when he heard the mixed sounds of whooping and screaming coming down the pipe.

Taking a few steps back, Harry waited patiently for the two young women to reach the end of the pipe. It appeared as if Katarina had tackled Fleur and was riding her down the pipe, Harry scrambled to make sure that Fleur wasn't hurt, quickly slowing down their momentum before Fleur crashed head first onto the floor.

"Get off moi!" Fleur screamed.

"Relax, would you, Nasirnara?" Katarina brushed off some non-existing dust from her sleeve. "You were hesitating, I just helped you out. No need to get angry at me, Ixennasir."

"Aaargh!" Fleur tore at her hair. "Je ne peux même pas. Show moi ze snake, so I can get out of here!"

"This way," Harry sighed, moving further into the tunnel. "If you could help me secure the cave-in, Fleur?"

"Oui, I'll show you who iz a proper witch."

"Ehm, sure," Harry said.

"I can help too!" Katarina removed her wand from her pocket. "I've got a wand as well."

"Probably not a good idea," Harry said quickly. "Not that I don't believe in you, but if we aren't careful, we could all get buried alive."

Sulking, Katarina stood off to the side. Harry saw her glaring at him while he worked alongside Fleur. They quickly made good progress on clearing the rubble to the side making sure that the roof wouldn't fall down on them.

"And I think that should do it," Harry called out. "Good work, Fleur."

"Merci," Fleur said smugly.

"Can we just get a move on?" Katarina pouted.

Noticing Katarina's sinking mood, Harry threw an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze. "I'll teach you how to do it later tonight, would you like that?"

"Mhmm." Katarina nodded softly. "Thank you, Husband."

They arrived in front of the vault-like door decorated with large metal snakes with sparkling emeralds for eyes.

"Oh, shiny," Katarina cooed. "Who did you say built this?"

"One of the founders, allegedly, Salazar Slytherin," Harry said.

"Fits with ze snake theme, non?" Fleur laughed nervously.

"Why would you care about snakes when Dragons are so much better?" Katarina said, puffing out her chest. "This also protected by the serpent's tongue?"

Nodding, Harry said. "Yeah go ahead. The password is open."

"Really?" Fleur looked less impressed by the minute. "You just need to speak -"

~Open~ Katarina interrupted with a hiss.

They all watched as another snake appeared to slither along the edge of the door until all of the serpents had receded. Harry took a step back from the door. He didn't really want to see the basilisk again, even if he logically understood that it was dead. Too many bad memories of his first trip into the chamber. The gushing gasp from Katarina and the frightened squeak from Fleur filled the silence of the large chamber, bouncing and echoing against the damp walls as their eyes fell on the massive basilisk corpse lying in the middle of the room.

"Incroyable," Fleur whispered. "Did you really kill such a beast?"

"My husband is the best hunter ever!" Katarina jumped up and down in joy. "Oh, I so want you to breed me. You're amazing. This is far better than anything I could have imagined. How did you do it?"

"I stuck a sword through the roof of its mouth," Harry rubbed his right forearm. "It was more luck than anything."

"And how old were you?" Fleur asked, a whimpering note to her question.

"Twelve," Harry shrugged. "Second year."

"Wow," Katarina breathed out. "A great flyer, a powerful hunter. I'm the luckiest dragon in the world."

"Well, now you've seen it," Harry said. "Nothing much more to it."

"'Ave you checked ze chamber?"

"No, I was kind of trying to get out of here quickly the last time I was here," Harry admitted. "I know the basilisk came out of the mouth on that statue, I never really thought about it."

"Maybe your founder had a study or something here," Fleur thought out loud.

"Maybe," Harry said, rubbing his chin. "But even if he did, I don't think there's anything left in there. Voldemort found the chamber more than fifty years ago and he would have removed anything left behind."

"We should still explore," Katarina said excitedly. "Come on, come on."

They searched the chamber looking for anything, and they did find something which could have been a study, but as Harry had pointed out there was nothing left in it except for empty bookcases and a pile of wood that might have been a desk or something at one point.

"Well that was somewhat disappointing," Harry sighed. "What would you expect after a thousand years? I would have been surprised if someone hadn't looted the study."

"I suppose," Fleur nodded. "Still, it is amazing. What are you going to do about ze snake?"

"Do about it?" Harry asked.

"It is your kill, Husband," Katarina broke in. "It is your prey, you could cut it up and feed a few clutches of Vraktor, or you could sell it to increase our hoard. I've heard stories about dragons being sold for parts."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured awkwardly. "I'm not going to let anyone sell you."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Katarina waved her hand dismissively. "It's not like the flesh of a dragon matters after they die. Their souls return to Io Ithquent di Darastrixi when they pass away. We care little for their earthly remains. Death is natural and only the soul is sacred and eternal. Also, when the dragon's flesh is sold, it will be returned in the form of prey and food for the clutches to grow strong."

"I didn't know," Harry said. "Who's Io Ithqen di Darasxi?"

"Io is his name, the rest is just his title. Loosely translated to God of Dragons," Katarina explained. "He's the first dragon, the genesis of our race. He protects and guides our soul into the Mountainous Planes of the Far Beyond when we die. He was the first to make that journey, or so the stories go. Nobody really knows anymore."

"Fascinating," Harry whispered.

"Why would the naked monkeys care about our god?" Katarina shrugged. "Don't you have someone to guide you onto the next hunting ground when you die?"

"Maybe? I don't know, we have a few possible explanations, I never really thought about it. What about you Fleur?"

"Ze underworld is guarded by Veliona and her undead birds ze Mavka. Zey guard ze afterlife keeping murderers, rapists and evil men from ever entering ze next life," Fleur said. "I guess ze souls would be guided by Morena. I don't remember. My grandmuzzer was the one trying to teach me, but I was not very attentive."

"What about afterwards?" Harry asked. "Did your grandmother tell you about what was on the other side?"

"My Grandmuzzer would say that the souls would stay around until nobody on zis side would remember zem any longer, then zey would forget zeir memories and be reborn." Fleur shrugged. "Nobody really knows. It's all just stories and myths, but you never told us what you would do with zis 'umungous basilisk?"

"Sell it?" Harry frowned. "How would I get it out of here? It's not like I can just put it in my pocket."

"Non," Fleur laughed. "But zere are bags with undetectable expansion charms. Maybe I could help you get one on ze next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Would it really be able to fit all of that?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, maybe not." Fleur frowned. "Do you know any house elves? They would usually deal with zese things."

"I know one house elf called Dobby." Harry said. "Don't know where he is -"

"Harry Potter, sir calls for help?" a small squeaky noise filled the cavernous room.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby works for Hogwarts now. Professor Dumbledore pays me, he is a great wizard. Not as great as Harry Potter, oh no. But he is a great wizard."

"What is that?" Katarina asked.

"This is my friend, Dobby. He's a house elf."

"Never seen one of those before. You look like a potato," Katarina said. "I'm Katarina Analily Potter, I'm Harry's wife."

"The Great Harry Potter has gotten married?" Dobby said excitedly, jumping around. "Harry Potter be making small Potters?"

"Uhm no," Harry chuckled nervously. "I'm only fourteen."

He deliberately ignored the look of disappointment on Katarina's face, if he didn't comment on it, he could claim that it had never happened. He decided to also ignore the smug smile on Fleur's face. Yup, nothing to see here.

"How much would I have to pay you Dobby to help me sell this basilisk corpse?" Harry asked.

"Where would Dobby be taking the large snakey?" Dobby asked.

"Uhm, I don't know?" Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Do you think the goblins would buy it?"

"The Virlymi ar Ghergo would buy anything, fekiwvi fueryoni," Katarina snarled. "There are stories about them, their kind have tried to enslave mine for millennia. Our mothers would tell us stories about how the Virlymi would steal eggs and young darastrix, disappearing into the night."

"Are you saying that Goblins steal dragon eggs?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"That's just what our mothers told us when we didn't behave like a proper dragon," Katarina scoffed. "It's not like they could ever control a fierce dragon, the little shit-stains."

"So, send a letter to the goblins," Harry concluded. "Better if we didn't just dump a large basilisk corpse in the entrance hall."

"It would make the fueryoni run around in fear," Katarina laughed ferociously. "They would know not to cross us!"

"I zink a letter would be a good start, 'Arry." Fleur interrupted her. "Can we get out 'ere?"

"Oh right," Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Last time I was carried out of here by a Phoenix."

"I could probably fly us up the pipe," Katarina said nervously. "I can extend my wings out without doing the full transformation."

"When did you find that out?" Harry asked.

"Well I should be able to do it in theory," Katarina shuffled. "It shouldn't be that hard, it's just like putting my tail away. I'll just extend my tail and wings. No problem probably."

"You don't sound sure about it," Fleur commented.

"Well it's not like there is a guide book," Katarina huffed.

"I trust you," Harry said gently. "If you think you can do it then I trust you."

"Husband," Katarina mumbled, her voice full of emotions. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry smiled.

"I'll have to undress or I'm going to rip my clothes."

"Uhm what?" Harry asked.

"My wings would ruin your jersey, and my tail would ruin these… uhm leg things," Katarina said. "Don't worry, you're the only male who'll see my fleshy parts. My monkey friends even gave me these things helping me cover them. I don't understand why that is necessary but they told me you wouldn't like it if other males saw my fleshy parts."

"No, uhm, I guess I wouldn't like that." Harry pulled at his shirt. "Is it just me or is it getting hot down here?"

"Non, 'Arry," Fleur whispered directly next to his ear. "It's actually pretty cold and damp down here."

"Huh? Oh?"

"Would you like me to strip as well?" Fleur asked seductively.

"No!" Harry blurted out. "I mean, I don't think Katarina would appreciate that. She would think that you were… ehm… trying to… ehm… copulate with me."

"I'm just kidding," Fleur giggled. "Don't be so nervous."

"I'm ready," Katarina shouted out by the pipe.

Looking over, Harry found himself equal parts mesmerized and embarrassed. She was standing there in a black bra and panties, but it wasn't those that drew his eyes to her. Her wings were stretched out from her shoulder; her arms were covered in scales until just above the elbow; her legs were covered up until mid-thigh; her spiked horns had grown a bit and her eyes had become slitted; her tail was swishing behind her nervously.

"You're beautiful," Harry breathed. "Your scales look beautiful."

"Really?" Katarina blushed, giving her scales a reddish tint.

"Absolutely," Harry breathed out hard.

"Uhm… yeah… uhm… I'll bring Nasirnara up first and then I'll come and get you?" Katarina suggested.

"Enough flirting," Fleur said irritably. "Are we doing zis or not? I can't believe that someone didn't put in stairs in this place."

~Stairs~ Harry hissed.

The loud sound of stones grinding against stones reached their ears a couple of feet to the right of the pipe.

"Oh," Harry said. "I feel stupid right now."

"Turn around!" Katarina shrieked.

Harry quickly turned his back at the two women, the sound of clothes being put on reached his ears.

"You can turn back around now," Katarina meeped quietly. "I didn't mean to scream at you. It was just embarrassing, you know, being seen like that."

"I'm sorry," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Did you really mean it when you said my scales were beautiful?" Katarina whispered as they followed behind Fleur.

"Uhm, yeah. I don't really know where that came from," Harry murmured. "But yeah."

"Thank you." Katarina smiled and grabbed his arm, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I think I might really be liking you, Husband."


End file.
